youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackals Pack/Chronology
2005 January 2005: Zorro, Mitikall and Vervain teamed up with Aurora, Sereina, Benzedrine and Almira. Zorro took male dominance next to Aurora. Aurora was ousted by Sereina. February 2005: Sereina died, Aurora took dominance. Mitikall and Vervain went roving. Both wolves returned by the end of the month. April 2005: Aurora gave birth to Harry and Harriet. Harriet died. July 2005: One encounter with Vivian. September 2005: '''One encounter with RockStars. 2006 '''January 2006: BatMan visited the pack, Almira mated with him. Late March 2006: Almira was evicted, Aurora gave birth to three pups but were killed by a bear. Almira was allowed and she gave birth to Sabota and Savuka. October 2006: One encounter with Gattaca. November 2006: Aurora died. Benzerine won female dominance. 2007 February 2007: One rover visited. April 2007: Benzedrine gave birth to Sophie, Flashman, Scratte, Scrat, Pyramid and Bachi. August 2007: One encounter with Drie Doring, Jackals won territory. 2008 Late March 2008: Benzedrine gave birth to Spyro, Navi, Trunks, Tellthor and Kilma. April 2008: The Agni Kais raided the den killing Kilma. August 2008: One encounter with Drie Doring. Late December 2008: Darthon visited. 2009 January 2009: Sophi was caught mating with Darthon. Late May 2009: '''Benzedrine gave birth to Mozila, Chrome, Safari and Opera. Sophi was allowed to remain in the pack and she gave birth to Audinac, Surrey, Daewoo and DJK. '''June 2009: '''DJK died of disease. '''October 2009: Iroh visited. 2010 January 2010: The pack split in two halves, the main half was led by Benzedrine and Zorro and the other by Almira and Vervain. Benzedrine died. Mitikall went roving. Almira and Vervain mated. March 2010: The pack reunited Almira took dominance next to Zorro. Zorro died and Mitikall was killed while roving. Vervain took male dominance, he died a few weeks later. Harry went roving, Sabota and Savuka fought for dominance. Sabota won so Savuka left on roving. April 2010: Almira gave birth to Paris, Priamo, London, Hermilda, Monker, Shira and Ellie. Ellie died. June 2010: One encounter with Agni Kais. September 2010: '''One encounter with Thunder. '''Late November 2010: Harry went roving. 2011 January 2011: All males were related to Almira so she was forced to seek out rovers and mated with Houdini. Almira returned to the pack. April 2011: '''Almira gave birth to Bagley, Arcor and Elite. The Agni Kais raided their den and both babysitters (London and Navi) were killed but no pups were lost. 2012 '''January 2012: Houdini appeared. Shira mated with him. Almira mated with a rover named Kuntze. April 2012: Almira kicked out Shira. Shira rejoined without the litter. Almira gave birth to Mandala, Snert, Luella, Eleusine and Vixen. Luella and Mandala were predated. October 2012: Almira died of old age, Opera became the new alpha female. Sabota was ousted by Trunks. 2013 February 2013: A group of roving males from the Scooters joined the pack (Houdini, Appa, Momo, Karim and Wollow) they kicked out some adult males. Houdini established himself as the alpha male next to Opera. Karim mated with Sophi, Appa with Herminda, Momo with Scratte and Wollow with Shira. April 2013: '''Scratte, Sophie, Herminda and Opera were pregnant. Opera kicked out Scratte she rejoined without the pups, Herminda aborted. Sophie was allowed to stay she gave birth to Orionco, Morneen and Lilay. Opera gave birth to Arah, Sepp, Cizar, Leroy, Eigyr, JKF048 and Cube. '''May 2013: The Jackals found a den with pups in their territory, they killed the pups and destroyed the den. JKF048 died. 2014 January 2014: Vixen was kicked out. February 2014: Cizar died. Sophie, Scratte and Shira were caught with some of the Scooter males. Late March 2014: Opera, Scratte, Sophie and Shira were pregnant. Scratte gave birth to 3 pups, Opera evicted Scratte, Shira and Sophie. Scratte died during her eviction. One of her pups died before it's gender was known. April 2014: Opera gave birth to four pups. Another of Scratte's pups died, probably of disease. May 2014: Two encounters with Young Ones. Jackals were caught hunting in enemy territory and went into battle, Morneen was killed, Jackals lost. One of Opera's pups died. June 2014: Territorial fight against Sequoia and they probably killed their alpha male, Jackals won and obtained more territory. Jackals raided the Young Ones den and killed a pup. Other pup belonging to Opera died, also of disease. August 2014: One encounter with Young Ones patroling group. Some pack members began to show signs of disease known as mange, probably the cause of some pups' death. The last pup belonging to Scratte was showing severe signs of mange and died. (Members down to 26). November 2014: Audinac died of disease. (25 members) December 2014: Arcor was found dead, most likely due to mange. Snert was last seen. (23 members) 2015 January 2015: Took territory from Young Ones. Herminda, Lilay and Cube died. Karim went roving and died. Opera, Sepp, Leroy, Eleusine and Safari died of mange. Orionco was last seen along with Bagley and Surrey. Mozila went roving and never returned. Sophie assumed dominance. (10 members) Late January 2015: Appa disappeared, Wollow and Arah left for good. Momo was last seen, Heidi and Sophie died,(3 members: Houdini, Eigyr and Maja). The little group could no longer be tracked and persumably left the monitored area. Jackals were lost. Category:Pack Histories